Promenade au clair de lune
by telle17
Summary: Mme Pomfresh malade, c'est à Minerva McGonagall que revient la charge de ramener Remus de la Cabane Hurlante. Elle ne se doute pas encore de ce qu'elle va y découvrir... Petit MM/RL mentorship.


De retour! Cette fois-ci encore avec un texte fondé sur notre chère Minerva, en partant du principe qu'il paraissait peu probable que notre professeur de Métamorphose préféré ne se soit jamais rendue compte que trois Maraudeurs étaient devenus des Animagi sous son nez...

Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien, les perso et leurs décors appartiennent à JKR et j'écris pour la plaisir, non pour de l'argent!

N'hésitez pas à commenter (même pour me taper dessus! ^^) et passez de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont!

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall s'approcha silencieusement de l'arbre animé. Elle fouilla quelques instants dans les fourrés alentours, trouva la longue branche dont Poppy lui avait parlé et s'en saisit.<p>

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se retourna vers le Saule Cogneur. Celui-ci agitait paresseusement ses branches, brassant l'air autour de lui, mais elle savait, pour avoir déjà dû intervenir dans le cas d'élèves trop curieux, le danger qu'il n'allait pas tarder à représenter pour elle.

Elle fit un pas vers l'arbre et évita souplement une première branche. Cependant, le mouvement alerta le saule, qui se mit à fouetter l'air tout autour d'elle dans le but de l'atteindre.

Elle jura à voix basse. Comment diable Poppy réussissait-elle à le faire en soutenant un jeune loup-garou sous l'effet de la phase ascendante de la pleine lune ? Une nouvelle branche siffla dangereusement près de son oreille droite et elle plongea au sol pour éviter une tornade de feuilles.

Finalement, excédée, elle se métamorphosa et courut jusqu'au nœud qu'elle avait repéré en arrivant. D'un coup de patte volontairement rageur, elle figea l'arbre en plein mouvement, puis redevint humaine et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction à la vue du colosse frémissant, visiblement furieux d'être immobilisé. Merlin, la vie n'offrait pas assez de ces petits plaisirs.

Elle se reprit, et considéra non sans répugnance le long conduit obscur qui plongeait sous terre. Dire que c'était le seul chemin menant là-bas... pauvre garçon.

Tout en se laissant glisser dans le passage secret, elle laissa ses pensées errer. Pas très loin, à vrai dire. Jusqu'au bout de tunnel.

Poppy avait été empêchée pour cette nuit. Une crise de Goutte Magique, relative à un effort magique trop important ou inhabituel, l'avait clouée au lit juste après qu'elle avait emmené le garçon à la Cabane Hurlante. En tant que directrice de la Maison Griffondor, Minerva avait dû la remplacer au pied levé.

Elle n'avait pas attendu le lever du jour pour se glisser au-dehors. Elle savait pourtant le danger que représentait un garou en phase lunaire, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Une sorte de curiosité morbide, peut-être, ou alors une profonde inquiétude pour le garçon en pleine crise qu'elle tentait de protéger de son mieux depuis son entrée à l'école Poudlard. Elle ignorait ce que traversaient les garous lors de la transformation qui les rendait à la vie humaine.

Alors qu'elle avançait à pas pressés, voûtée pour ne pas heurter le plafond bas -Albus n'avait pas été tendre avec cette pauvre Poppy en creusant ce passage si bas-, promenant un faisceau de lumière blanche sur le sol, une inspiration soudaine lui vint.

Les loup-garous étaient des êtres très particuliers. Ainsi, si ils ne s'attaquaient généralement pas aux autres animaux, ils se montraient très agressifs envers les humains, d'où leur dangerosité extrême.

Mais elle n'était pas entièrement humaine...

Elle rangea sa baguette avec un fin sourire et se transforma d'une pensée. À présent nettement moins handicapée par le plafond, elle se mit à trotter en direction de son objectif, presque sereine malgré ce qu'elle appréhendait de trouver à son arrivée. Le garçon était si fatigué les quelques jours suivant ses transformations... Elle avait vérifié cinq fois avant de partir que les Potions revigorantes d'Horace étaient bien dans sa poche.

Un garçon si gentil. Timide, presque apeuré par le monde. Elle se souvenait encore du regard absolument terrifié qu'il lui avait jeté lorsque le Choixpeau, après quelques minutes de réflexion, l'avait envoyé à Griffondor. De ses premiers devoirs, parfaits, mais de ses yeux toujours baissés lorsqu'elle l'en félicitait. Des coups d'œil douloureux qu'il jetait aux autres, paniqué à l'idée de pouvoir leur faire du mal.

De ses premiers liens avec les Maraudeurs.

Elle eut un sourire intérieur. Ces trois-là l'avait sauvé. Elle en était persuadée. Les professeurs, pour la plupart, avaient longtemps essayé, sans succès, d'intégrer l'enfant, de le mettre à l'aise. En quelques mois, à partir du moment où Potter, Black et Pettigrow s'étaient rendus compte de la complexité du personnage, le garçon n'avait plus été seul. Bien sûr, ils avaient dû s'accrocher, au début. Le forcer un peu. Mais il était rapidement devenu l'équilibre, la sagesse du groupe. Il s'y était épanoui, à son grand bonheur. Et puis, elle aimait bien ces petits. Même si elle passait la moitié de ses nuits à les courser, et l'autre à les surveiller en retenue. Elle éprouvait une certaine tendresse pour ces Lions typiques, chahuteurs et charmeurs.

Elle s'arrêta, tirée de ses pensées par la trappe au-dessus de sa tête. Elle était solidement scellée par Poppy après chaque passage, pour empêcher le loup de sortir. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Elle redevint humaine le temps de déverrouiller la porte et de la franchir, puis la referma soigneusement et se transforma à nouveau. Ses yeux de félin parcoururent la pièce où elle était entrée, notant avec un frisson les profondes lacérations le long des murs, et s'arrêtèrent sur une porte ouverte, à l'autre bout.

Elle s'en approchait silencieusement lorsque le hurlement retentit.

Un long hurlement, sauvage et violent, aigu et prometteur de souffrance. Révélateur de souffrances, aussi. Il s'acheva dans un douloureux gémissement, presque humain, au point qu'elle crut que le garçon était déjà de retour, mais la lune baignait toujours la maison de son éclat argenté. Rassemblant son courage, elle fit un autre pas vers la porte.

Un aboiement rauque la figea sur place.

Plaquée au sol, elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Merlin de Merlin, les loup-garous avaient beau être de lointains parents du chien, ils n'étaient pas capable d'aboyer !

Elle se mit à ramper, comme en chasse, vers la porte, et parvint enfin sur le seuil.

En aucun cas elle ne se serait attendue au spectacle qu'elle découvrit.

Le loup-garou était au centre du salon dévasté. Il se tenait voûté, à mi-chemin entre la position debout et à quatre pattes, et humait l'air comme à la recherche d'une proie. Tout à coup, il se tourna vers sa droite et un chien entra en aboyant dans le champ de vision de Minerva.

Elle frissonna et ouvrit les yeux un peu plus. Elle distinguait mal les détails dans la pénombre de la pièce, malgré sa vision de chat, mais le loup-garou ne semblait pas avoir d'attitude agressive envers l'autre animal, et même... elle sursauta lorsque le chien se jeta sur le garou et recula ensuite en aboyant à nouveau et agitant la queue. Ils jouaient ! Le loup esquissa un mouvement vers le chien qui se recula aussitôt et courut se réfugier derrière une majestueuse statue de cerf... qui se mit elle aussi à bouger.

Elle dut tout à coup se contrôler pour ne pas bondir hors de sa cachette. Un rat -d'une taille tout à fait remarquable- venait de passer devant elle, courant de toute la vitesse de ses petites pattes pour échapper au loup qui le coursait.

Elle suivit des yeux le rongeur qui se laissa finalement rattraper pour mieux grimper sur l'épaule du canidé et dévaler tout son dos jusqu'à sauter au sol. Le loup eut un jappement qu'on aurait pu comparer à un éclat de rire -du moins c'est ainsi qu'elle le sentit- et se retourna pour foncer à la suite du rongeur.

Alors qu'ils rejoignaient les deux autres animaux, Minerva prit une brusque inspiration, réalisant à quel point ils semblaient complices. Jusque dans le crime... elle plissa les yeux et s'attacha à observer plus en avant les trois autres animaux. Bientôt, elle repéra les deux ronds sur la ramure splendide du cerf et son maintien fier, le poil noir corbeau du chien et sa façon de découvrir ses crocs, les tremblements et les yeux humides du rat.

_Merlin de Merlin..._ elle faillit perdre le contrôle de sa transformation tant la surprise fut grande. Les trois autres Maraudeurs ! Des Animagi ! Très certainement non déclarés, elle l'aurait su s'ils étaient passés par la filière normale, et d'ailleurs ils n'avaient pas l'âge. Comment diable avaient-ils réussi à se procurer des livres traitant du sujet suffisamment sérieusement pour _enseigner_ comment devenir animagus ? Furieuse, elle se redressa dans le noir.

Horace.

Horace et son stupide club ! Ouvert à Potter et Black ! Très certainement, c'était eux qui avaient eu l'idée. Comment avaient-ils réussi à convaincre Pettigrow et surtout Lupin, ça c'était un mystère. Peut-être n'avaient-ils mis le garçon dans la confidence qu'une fois le travail accompli.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine pointe de fierté pour ses Lions. Un sacré exploit, tout de même. Pas d'accéder au livre lui-même, il suffisait aux deux célébrités de la bande de faire du charme à Horace -et Merlin savait à quel point ils étaient doués à ce jeu-là- pendant quelques secondes pour obtenir l'autorisation à vie de fouiller dans la Réserve -elle doutait de tomber un jour dans sa carrière sur quelqu'un d'aussi manipulable que son collègue en charge des Potions-, mais plutôt la transformation elle-même...

Peut-être fut-ce la principale raison qui la retint de pénétrer dans la pièce pour surprendre les trois élèves. Ça, et le fait qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune certitude. Elle risquerait sa vie si jamais il s'agissait de vrais animaux... pour aussi peu probable qu'il s'agisse vraiment d'un cerf, d'un chien et d'un rat réunis autour d'un loup-garou. Mais le courage avait beau être une des caractéristiques principales de la maison Griffondor, le Choixpeau avait hésité pendant quelques instants à l'envoyer Serdaigle, et il lui arrivait d'en tenir compte.

Rarement, certes. Mais la situation lui paraissait propice.

Tapie dans l'ombre, elle resta donc à les observer jouer encore quelques minutes. Puis le rat s'arrêta et se posta près de l'entrée, fixant avec insistance ses compagnons de jeu. Le cerf fut le deuxième à s'arrêter. Il poussa de ses longs bois le chien qui continuait de courir en tous sens, et celui-ci s'arrêta après un dernier jappement de joie. Le cerf donna alors un doux coup de tête au garou qui les observait, puis le rat grimpa sur son épaule et se frotta contre sa joue pendant quelques secondes avant de redescendre. Enfin, le chien lâcha un gémissement et donna un grand coup de langue au loup qui s'assit lourdement à terre, abattu.

Les trois animaux se réunirent à l'entrée de la pièce, jetèrent un dernier regard au loup-garou puis se retournèrent et franchirent lentement la porte. Ils passèrent devant Minerva sans la voir, puis le chien se posta face à la porte pendant que le cerf et le rat continuaient leur route. Arrivés à la trappe, le cerf s'arrêta, sembla reprendre son souffle et... se transforma. Minerva dut se retenir pour ne pas pousser une exclamation de surprise qui aurait plutôt ressemblé à un couinement vue sa forme et se concentra sur la silhouette de James Potter qu'elle voyait se découper très nettement dans l'obscurité alors qu'il déverrouillait rapidement la trappe et s'y glissait, le rat sur l'épaule.

La femme-chat serait bien intervenue à ce moment-là, mais un grognement derrière la porte lui fit comprendre pourquoi le chien restait devant. Ce dernier demeurait parfaitement immobile, les yeux fixés sur le chambranle, prêt à bondir. Il fallut que James siffle pour qu'il se détourne et file en vitesse jusqu'à la trappe, au moment même où le loup-garou franchissait la porte, ayant senti l'odeur de l'humain.

La trappe claqua et elle entendit le sort se mettre en place juste avant l'arrivée du loup. Elle se rapprocha de la sortie et entendit quelques rires étouffés suivis d'une conversation :

« Bien joué, Cornedrue. Tu deviens de plus en plus rapide. Un jour, j'aurai même plus besoin de garder la porte.

-Dans tes rêves, Patmol. Il y a deux mois, notre très cher Lunard a failli m'arracher la tête. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Gonflée comme elle est, il t'en serait toujours resté un petit bout pour tenter d'avoir ta Lily, vantard.

-Les gars, intervint une voix timide que McGonagall détermina comme étant celle de Pettigrow, on devrait se dépêcher. Pomfresh ne devrait pas tarder, et tu n'es pas très crédible, James.

-Crédible ?

-Un rat ici, c'est normal. Un chien, passe encore. Mais toi... que ce soit en tant que cerf ou en tant qu'humain, tu aurais bien du mal à expliquer ce que tu fais là. Même si tu as berné McGonagall l'autre jour avec cette histoire de Vif.

-Comme si le simple fait que ce soit moi qui parle ne suffisait pas, répliqua fort peu modestement James.

-Queudver a raison, Cornedrue. Allons-y, avec un peu de chance on n'aura même pas besoin de la cape.

-Bientôt, Patmol, nous n'aurons plus besoin de cape. Nous aurons...

-... la carte ! Bien, gros malin, en attendant, bouge-toi. Je veux dormir au mois trois heures cette nuit, pas comme la dernière fois.

Les voix s'éloignèrent puis s'éteignirent, et elle se redressa, indignée. Comment ça, _bernée_ ? Croyaient-ils qu'elle avait marché ne serait-ce qu'un instant dans leur mensonge ?

Elle planifiait déjà un moyen détourné de leur infliger une retenue dont ils se souviendraient lorsqu'un hurlement à glacer le sang lui provint de l'autre pièce, la faisant sursauter. Elle s'approcha aussitôt à nouveau du seuil, veillant à rester hors de vue -en phase de transformation, les loup-garous étaient dangereux pour tout être vivant- et sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue qui s'offrit à elle.

Le loup-garou se balançait de droite à gauche, d'un mur à l'autre. Il se griffa violemment le museau, laissant des marques profondes d'où jaillissait le sang dans une fontaine vermeil, puis donna un violent coup dans le mur derrière lui. La douleur le fit hurler à nouveau, et il ne tarda pas à chuter au sol, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il leva la patte et sembla tenter de s'arracher la peau du dos, ouvrant le chemin à une nouvelle fontaine de sang.

Minerva ne put en supporter plus. Elle se recula silencieusement jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce d'entrée et se recroquevilla dans un coin en priant pour que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps.

Elle avait l'impression que les hurlements lui vrillaient toujours le crâne lorsqu'ils laissèrent place à de longs gémissements presque humains, puis à des sanglots douloureux.

Elle se redressa, craintive, et revint doucement à la porte, prête à fuir.

Mais c'était bien son élève qui, lové en position fœtale, hoquetait en tentant de retenir ses larmes.

Elle redevint aussitôt humaine et se précipita vers lui.

-Mon pauvre garçon...

S'agenouillant à ses côtés, elle le prit doucement dans ses bras et le sentit aussitôt se raidir.

-Non !

Il la repoussa avec une force insoupçonnable, au point qu'elle chuta un peu plus loin, sonnée. Elle releva le regard vers le jeune loup et fut surprise de la terreur qu'elle y lut. Une fois de plus.

-_Il_ est encore là, souffla-t-il d'une voix cassée. _Il_ pourrait vous faire du mal... ce n'est pas encore temps !

Elle hocha la tête, stupéfaite, mais ne put se résoudre à reculer encore une fois. Aussi, elle se contenta de se transformer et de s'asseoir, balayant le sol de sa queue, attendant patiemment comme seuls les chats peuvent le faire.

Un long moment plus tard, les hoquets du jeune homme se calmèrent enfin et il réussit à reprendre son souffle. Il chercha du regard ses vêtements, bien dissimulés, et se rhabilla -Minerva rougit en remarquant qu'il était entièrement nu lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé-, puis se tourna vers elle et soupira.

-Je ne pensais pas que ce serait vous qui viendriez... Mme Pomfresh a-t-elle eu un problème ? Comment va-t-elle ?

McGonagall prit le temps de se redresser sous forme humaine et d'épousseter soigneusement sa robe avant de répondre :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle. Elle a fait une crise de Goutte Magique mais va bien mieux. Elle a juste préféré...

-... laisser le monstre à quelqu'un qui pourrait se défendre si jamais il y avait un problème, termina Remus à sa place. Je suis navré d'avoir gâché votre nuit, Professeur.

Elle eut un demi-sourire.

-Si je n'avais pas eu cette mission, vos amis Maraudeurs se seraient certainement arrangés pour me faire passer la nuit hors de mon lit quoiqu'il arrive. Vous ne me dérangez pas, M. Lupin.

Il montra le plancher et prit un air embarrassé.

-Et je suis navré d'avoir réagi comme ça tout à l'heure... je ne vous ai pas fait mal, si ? Je ne maîtrise pas ma... _sa_ force dans ces moments-là.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et l'observa un moment avant de rouvrir la bouche.

-Ne vous excusez donc pas tant, M. Lupin. Je vais très bien, ce qui n'est pas votre cas.

Elle fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit les potions.

-Voici les Potions Revigorantes que m'a donné le Professeur Slughorn pour vous.

Elle lui tendit les quatre bouteilles mais il n'en prit qu'une qu'il avala rapidement.

-Une seule ?

-Ce n'était pas une pleine lune très difficile. Pas besoin de plus.

-Ce ne serait pas du luxe.

-Si, justement. C'est une Potion extrêmement compliquée à réaliser. Le Professeur Slughorn a l'amabilité de m'en faire à chaque pleine lune, je ne tiens pas à en gâcher.

-Ce n'est pas du gâchis, M. Lupin. Cessez donc de vous considérer comme une charge pour les professeurs. Si nous sommes devenus enseignants, c'est pour transmettre notre savoir à tous les étudiants qui voudront bien de nos cours. Notre devoir, c'est de faire en sorte qu'en tant qu'êtres humains, ils aient accès à ces cours. Prenez ces Potions.

Il la fixa un moment, puis sourit et se saisit des bouteilles.

-Vous négociez mieux que Mme Pomfresh, observa-t-il en avalant leur contenu.

-Probablement parce que Poppy n'a jamais eu à négocier avec les Maraudeurs, répliqua-t-elle avec une esquisse de sourire.

Le sourire de Remus s'agrandit et il fit un pas vers la porte, mais vacilla dangereusement.

Elle se porta aussitôt à sa gauche et passa son bras gauche au-dessus de ses épaules. Ignorant son regard surpris, elle ouvrit la trappe d'une parole sèche et l'aida à se glisser dans le conduit obscur.

Le voyage de retour prit plus longtemps que l'aller. Elle ne pouvait pas éviter le plafond trop bas cette fois-ci, et portait à moitié le garçon qui, malgré sa gêne évidente, ne pouvait pas mettre un pied devant l'autre sans se mettre à trembler comme une feuille.

Finalement, ils s'extirpèrent avec difficultés du passage et Minerva immobilisa le Saule d'un coup de baguette sec. Puis elle l'entraîna vers le château. Sitôt entrée, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

-Euh... Professeur ?

-Oui, M. Lupin ?

-Où allons-nous ?

-Cela me semble évident, non ? À l'infirmerie.

-Je vous remercie, Professeur, mais...

-Quelque chose à redire à ça, M. Lupin ?

-Euh... non, Professeur.

-Alors tout va bien.

Elle observa tous les escaliers qu'il leur restait à gravir et soupira. Au diable les convenances. Le garçon était malade et elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : aller se coucher.

Elle sortit sa baguette et, après une formule prononcée d'une voix d'autant plus sèche que sa fatigue commençait à poindre sérieusement, ils décollèrent de quelques centimètres.

Remus la fixa, surpris.

-Mme Pomfresh n'a jamais eu cette idée ?

-Non, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me surprend...

-Quoi, alors ? Le fait que je n'utilise pas la métamorphose mais les enchantements pour cela ? J'aurais certes pu vous transformer en papillon, M. Lupin, mais ça n'aurait rien changé à votre état de santé. Vous auriez voleté pendant quelques mètres avant de vous effondrer. De plus, la métamorphose humaine est un acte extrêmement complexe, contrairement à ce sort. J'enseigne la Métamorphose, M. Lupin, mais aussi le moment opportun de s'en servir. Tâchez de le retenir.

-Comptez sur moi, Professeur, sourit Remus.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle les ramena à terre devant l'infirmerie, et l'y accompagna en gardant sa main sur son épaule.

Mme Pomfresh se précipita et l'installa sur un lit pour le faire dormir.

-Vous y serez toujours mieux qu'au milieu des zouaves qui peuplent votre dortoir, répliqua-t-elle à ses protestations.

-Ce sont de vraies marmottes, assura-t-il en essayant de se relever.

-M. Lupin... grondèrent les deux sorcières en même temps.

Devant leur air sérieux, il décida sagement d'obtempérer et se coucha tranquillement. Son professeur s'approcha et le fixa avec gravité en saisissant sa main, posée sur le drap :

-Remettez-vous, M. Lupin. Et n'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas une charge. Vous êtes le membre le plus digne de Griffondor que j'ai jamais rencontré, ce dont je suis très heureuse.

Il esquissa un sourire et elle serra sa main plus fort avant de la lâcher et de quitter la pièce.

Dans ses yeux flottait encore le souvenir des hurlements de souffrance du jeune homme...

Elle se retrouva dans sa chambre sans même savoir comment, abrutie de sommeil.

Pourtant, un quart d'heure plus tard, elle était devant sa fenêtre, mains croisées derrière le dos, perdue dans ses pensées. Impossible de trouver le sommeil après avoir vu ceci pour la première fois. Inlassablement, elle se repassait en boucle les quelques images qu'elle avait pu supporter avant de détourner les yeux. Comment ce garçon supportait-il cela à chaque pleine lune ? Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit si peu affirmé. Son être entier était déchiré entre deux opposés de violence et de bestialité. Entre une part de lui qui ne demandait qu'à se lier et l'autre qui le poussait à attaquer tous ceux qui le croisait.

Heureusement qu'il avait trouvé des amis comme James, Sirius et Peter. Des amis qui le soutenaient, des amis qui n'hésitaient pas à risquer Azkaban pour lui.

Ses pensées obliquèrent vers les trois Animagi. Elle hésitait toujours. Après tout, si ce registre existait, c'était pour une bonne raison. Les excès, quels qu'ils soient, n'étaient jamais bons, et dans ce domaine, ils étaient tout à fait nocifs. Donc, les dénoncer ? La logique et la loi auraient voulu que oui. Seulement voilà... sa morale s'y opposait. Ces enfants -à quatorze ans, qu'est-on à part un enfant ?- avaient accompli l'une des tâches les plus complexes de la Métamorphose par affection pour leur ami. Une fois par mois, ils l'aidaient ainsi à supporter la pire des souffrances, celle d'être coupé en deux jusque dans son âme. Avait-elle le droit d'interrompre cela ? Car elle en avait le pouvoir. Quoiqu'elle doutait de pouvoir conserver bien longtemps les Maraudeurs dans leur dortoir s'ils voulaient en sortir. Ils risquaient ici bien plus qu'une détention, elle le savait. Les dénoncer serait légal, sans aucun doute. Mais légitime ? Elle en doutait.

Et ainsi, mains croisées derrière le dos et contemplant paisiblement le paysage sous le soleil levant, Minerva McGonagall décida d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vu cette nuit-là. Face au lac scintillant de milliers de paillettes d'or, elle sentit une sérénité féline l'envahir.

Accompagnée, elle dut se l'avouer, d'un brin de fierté, et d'un sourire qui étira ses lèvres pendant plusieurs minutes.

Après tout, il y avait tant d'autres moyens d'accompagner Remus Lupin pendant la pleine lune.

Mais c'était bien la Métamorphose que ses petits Lions avaient choisie.


End file.
